The embodiment relates to a light emitting device package and a lighting system.
Light emitting diodes (LEDs) can constitute a light source to generate light by using GaAs, AlGaAs, GaN, InGaN, and InGaAlP-based compound semiconductor materials.
The LED is packaged to constitute a light emitting device to express various colors, and the light emitting device has been used as a light source in various fields such as a lighting indicator producing various colors, a character indicator, and an image indicator.